


The Sailor Scout Subway

by DraceDomino



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cumplay, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Pussy Bukkake, Rough Oral Sex, School Uniforms, Snowballing, Subways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sailor Scouts have been up to something and leaving Sailor Mars out of it. When Rei decides to track down her friends one Thursday night, she finds out their messy little way of relaxing before the weekend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Sailor Scout Subway  
-By Drace Domino

The other Sailor Scouts were up to something, Rei just knew it. For four weeks in a row now there had been suspicious behavior every Thursday, all leading up to an odd Friday morning in which her friends seemed exhausted, spent, and fatigued. The first time it happened, the serious-minded Sailor Mars assumed it was just a fluke. After all, activity from the Dark Kingdom had been particularly high lately, and every last one of them had been working harder than ever in an attempt to protect the innocent and fight back the evil forces that threatened their world. It threw her off; however, that while all four of her friends seemed completely exhausted Friday morning none of them seemed particularly unhappy. They were smiling and joking and seemed even relaxed, despite the fact that none of them seemed to be able to keep their eyes open. Ami had even fallen asleep in the middle of class, which was a red flag of the highest degree.

Eventually those odd Thursday nights and Friday mornings became simply too much for Rei to ignore, and finally the most focused of the Scouts took it upon herself to get to the bottom of the mystery. After all, if the Dark Kingdom was truly behind some sort of long term plot, her friends could be in danger. It was her duty as their friend and their teammate to get to the bottom of things, to find out just what was happening to them on Thursday nights, and do her best to protect them. And perhaps more so than any other of the Scouts, Sailor Mars took her duty very, very seriously.

She just wished her undercover outfit didn’t feel so silly. The young woman was crouched in the bushes of Usagi’s home, her body wrapped in a long trench coat that covered her from her shoulders to her shins in a bland dark brown. She had even found a matching hat to go along with it; a wide-brimmed thing that truly made her look like someone out of an American detective movie. A pair of dark sunglasses completed the image and with her long black hair tucked up into her hat, her disguise was...well, still not very good. Jacket or no she was still an attractive young woman underneath the fabric, and her slender figure wasn’t hidden by the jacket so much as hugged by it. The belt that held it closed around her waist only managed to accent her lovely figure, and try as she might Rei wasn’t able to get all of her dark locks tucked up into the hat.

Her intention was to become a shadow lurking in the bushes, spying on her friends for their own safety. She ended up looking more like a pervert skulking around in the shadows outside of a teenage girl’s house. It was a risk she’d have to take; however, because no matter how she looked her friends could very well be in danger. She was determined to get to the bottom of it that very night, and as she crouched there among the leaves studying the house in the distance, she promised herself that her friends wouldn’t have another sleepy morning ahead of them.

By the time morning came again, she’d know just what was affecting her friends.

One by one her friends showed up at Usagi’s house, each one of them appearing contrary to what they had told Rei during the day. Ami was supposed to be working on her homework and Makoto had claimed to have a cooking class, and Minako had been talking up an audition. Each one of them showed up at Usagi’s home despite the promises they had told Rei during the day, stacking lie upon lie to the deep mystery that Sailor Mars was uncovering. The dark-haired girl had to hold her indignation close to her chest to prevent her from rushing ahead, knowing full-well that if she pushed forward demanding answers she’d only ruin this one opportunity to solve the problem herself. Instead the young woman continued to crouch in the bushes, nibbling her bottom lip and waiting until the door to Usagi’s home opened up one last time.

Her friends were suddenly on the move, talking to each other as they all began to move as a group. Each one of them was still wearing their school uniforms though they had left their bags behind; further proof that their goal that evening wasn’t academic. While they walked Rei kept the pace, moving silently in the shadows as she tailed her friends, every now and again getting close enough to hear fragments of their conversation.

“I’m so excited for tonight!” Usagi grinned wide, her sweeping tails of blonde hair dancing after her as she practically skipped forward. “I thought we’d never get here! This week went soooo slowly!”

“You’re always so impatient.” Ami chided her with a smile, though Rei could hear the same excitement in her other friend’s voice. The same half-veiled thrill Ami usually had only during a day when they had a big exam ahead of them. “And once you’re there you never even want to leave.”

“Can you blame her?” Minako spoke up with a grin, and moved a hand up to idly tap her chin. “Was it last week that we had to carry her back home? She overdid it, just like she always does.”

The other girls all laughed while Usagi pouted and ranted, still being vague about just where the girls were going. While Rei continued to tail them she followed them down a set of subway stairs, moving silently and stealthily into the dim lighting of the station. As soon as the girls were halfway down the stairs their voice carried even further, echoing a bit and making it easier for Rei to hear them. Words that, in truth, were a bit hard for her to hear.

“You guys, I still feel bad not asking Rei to join us.” Makoto was the voice of compassion in the moment, her sometimes rough and tomboyish tone sounding sweeter and sadder in the moment. Makoto was never a woman that lacked for confidence, but in the moment she sounded truly conflicted about leaving out the fifth member of their group. “I mean...it’s Rei.”

“I don’t like it either, Makoto, but…” Minako’s voice was thoughtful, curious, and even a bit hesitant. How could she possibly put it in a way that was kind to her supposedly absent friend? “Rei wouldn’t...understand. Or approve.”

“She’s too much of a stick in the mud.” Usagi had no concerns about remaining diplomatic, and from her vantage point Rei could even see the blonde stick out her tongue in disdain over the absent Scout. The words cut into Rei in the moment but she remained steadfast, continuing to linger in the back as she kept listening to her friends. “She’d lecture us all about how we’re being irresponsible, and whine about what we’re doing before even trying it herself.”

“That’s exactly what she’d do.” Minako turned to Makoto, offering Usagi’s perfect explanation. The other girls all conceded to the fact, and as each one of them nodded Rei felt another little sting grow in her chest. Her worst suspicions had turned out to be false, and the reality of her friends’ long Thursdays cut her far more personally than she had anticipated. Rei stood near the top of the stairs, still hidden from her friends’ sight, her heart racing and aching in equal measure as she listened to the words of her beloved friends.

Part of her almost wished it really had been a Dark Kingdom trap, and her friends were being lured away every week for some odd ritual. At least then she wouldn’t have that growing feeling of rejection building in the pit of her belly. The serious minded young woman bit down a little harder on her bottom lip, and despite her own trembling body she decided to continue forward. She had already come this far; she might as well see just what it was that her friends assumed she wouldn’t be on board with.

“This way, girls.” Ami’s voice carried the group, and they moved as one towards the end platform in the station. “Our car will be here in just a moment or two.”

 

The next few minutes left Rei racing to keep up, and in the end she was left in a state of utter shock. The car that the other Scouts made their way to was at the very last platform at the station, a platform that even had signs up showcasing that the particular train that stopped there was out of service. Still hiding in the shadows Sailor Mars watched as a train showed up despite what the signs all said, a three car subway train which only opened the door at the very rear. The other four Scouts all exchanged excited glances as they slipped inside one after the other, and without any more hesitation the subway door shut closed and the car began to move once more.

“Darnit!” Sailor Mars hissed through her teeth as it started to move, and she was forced to turn to her powers in order to keep up. The trench coat and hat were tossed aside as she called upon the power of Mars, the uniform of her status as a Sailor Scout glimmering into place. Vibrant red heels, a smooth pleated red skirt, and a skin tight white top that clung around her entire frame and gripped across her mound and rear. Flame danced in the wake of her movements as Sailor Mars rushed to the moving subway car, and with her raven hair flowing behind her she lunged forward in a mighty leap, only barely managing to land at the very top of the car. She instantly kept her head low as the car began to speed; barreling through the tunnel and forcing the wind to whip at Rei’s beautiful features.

She was going to great lengths to see just what her friends were up to, activating her powers and leaping onto a speeding subway car, but by that point she simply had to know what they were doing. What was so fun that they decided to exclude her for fear of ruining it? What was it the other four enjoyed so much they could all unite together every Thursday night and savor? She just had to know, and moreover, she had to prove that she wasn’t such a stick in the mud that she couldn’t enjoy it, too.

Rei had already decided...whatever the other four were doing, she was going to join. She was too mature and too focused to whine and cry about being left out; that was something Usagi would do in her often infinite childishness. Rei would take the criticism from her friends to heart, and let herself live in the moment of happiness that the other four had found.

It was important to be responsible, but it was more important to be a part of the team.  
Rei’s resolve to that decision was tested as she finally swung into the final subway car, now empty, and quickly moved up to the middle one. She continued to creep so as to not be seen but kept her powers activated under the mantle of Sailor Mars, her heels lightly clicking along the ground as she moved further and further up. Finally she drew herself to the window leading to the next car, and as she looked inside Rei’s opinion of her friends changed instantly and forever.

“...oh...oh my…” The Shinto priestess trembled as she saw it, everything she had ever known about Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Minako crumbling before her eyes. Each one of her friends had assumed their sailor identity in the time it took Rei to catch up to them, and now Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus were all in that middle subway car...and all of them were doing something Rei had never imagined them doing.

The middle car was filled with men, most of them looking to be middle aged and the majority of them wearing professional business suits that suggested they were well off. Though the Scouts were still all fully dressed in their mystical uniforms most of the men had at least discarded their pants and their boxers, standing there half naked as they all maneuvered around a collective pile of Scouts. In the center of the car, each of them resting on their knees, the Sailor Scouts were sucking as many cocks as they could.

Rei’s cheeks darkened as she watched, her eyes wide and the color draining from her cheeks as it all unfolded before her. The other four Sailor Scouts were surrounded on all angles, and each one of them was managing at the very least two different men between their mouths and hands. Sailor Moon knelt facing the rear car and was in full display of Rei, each one of her gloved hands wrapped around the lengths of a middle aged man, while a third was holding each of her blonde pigtails, forcing her mouth down upon his thick, stiff length. The smile on Sailor Moon’s face as she sucked was utterly undeniable, and as ribbons of spit dangled from the edge of her lips she was easily the loudest of the four, making high pitched cries of delight even with her throat pressed deep with cock.

The other three were in much the same situation, every last one of them servicing the horde of men surrounding them. Jupiter had tucked her head just underneath the sack of a man with gray in his hair, licking lewdly around the edge of his pouch and letting the spit-covered, slimy shaft drape across her face. She was jerking a second man off but her other hand was busy down below, lifting her skirt with her write and her gloved fingers within the strap of her uniform, petting along her hidden slit. Beside her Sailor Venus was holding a man in each hand and pulling their cocks together at the center, trying eagerly to stuff both of their tips into her mouth with varying levels of success. Mostly she ended up just drooling and licking around their touching tips as she rapidly jerked them both in swift motions, and though she was never able to take more than just the tips of both their cocks in her mouth, the men didn’t seem to mind.

Of all of them, Rei gazed forward with the most surprise at Sailor Mercury. Ami, so intelligent and often so timid, was little more than a spit-coated mess. Her short blue hair was already dishevelled around her features and lines of makeup marked her face; a surefire sign that she had already throated and gagged on enough middle aged cock to make her eyes water. She wore a wicked smile as she held her mouth open wide and greedily, letting any man that chose to walk before her rapidly fuck it. When the men wouldn’t thrust into her mouth hard enough she’d take care of the slack with several quick bucks of her head, eager to be manhandled and ravaged by the supply of men before her. Though her makeup ran and a mess of spit covered her cheeks, her smile was wide and completely mad with desire.

She was the first to taste cum, at least that evening. One of the men fucking her mouth with all of his fury finally made a grunting noise so loud that Rei could hear it over the steady rolling of the subway car, and she watched in utter shock as Ami sucked him down. She had half-expected the man to pull out at the last minute and squirt his seed all over Ami’s beautiful and delicate features, but instead he simply forced the girl’s nose into his lap, creaming inside of her mouth at point blank range. Though she coughed and gagged and sputtered in a sloppy mess, by the time he pulled his length out she was greedily swallowing and already looking for a new prick to replace it.

This...is what her friends were doing? Rei almost couldn’t believe it, and she wondered briefly if the Dark Kingdom really was behind it. She sensed none of their evil even with her powers stretching out as far as they could, and moreover, none of her friends looked to be held by any compulsion other than their own desires. Desires that, if Rei was being completely honest, ebbed at her own body as well.

She was hurt that her friends had left her out of the party, but they had been right to do so. She would’ve tried to ruin it before even giving it a chance. She would’ve told them what they were doing was crazy. The kneeling teenage fucksluts for a group of middle aged married men? The Rei that lived before that moment never would’ve condoned it. But as she remained creeping there against the door, watching her friends as they received a second, third, and fourth load as prizes for their service...her indignation faded quickly away. In its place grew something altogether new, something that made Rei blush from embarrassment, but burned hot enough within her for Sailor Mars to finally open the door.

Jealousy.

When the rear subway door opened up everyone in the middle car suddenly turned, looking back to see who had interrupted their fun. Nearly two dozen men were there in various states of undress, each of them studying the stunning new teenaged girl that appeared before them. They weren’t sure of her intentions just yet, but from her sexy little outfit with heels and a short skirt, they were certainly hoping that she was looking to join. It was the Sailor Scouts, each of them marked with cum and spit in varying degrees of severity, that stared at their friend at the end of the subway car with the most hesitation.

The entire car was silent for a moment, save for the steady noise of it rolling against the subway rails. Neither side knew just what to say, and though the men being held in the hands of the Sailor Scouts remained nice and hard, they ached to feel their mouths again just as much as the Scouts craved to taste them. It was a relief when Rei finally spoke, every person within the subway car giving a smile and a sigh as they realized where the evening was headed.

“Can...Can I…” Rei stammered for a moment, the words almost catching in her throat. She had been the responsible one for so long. Always serious, always focused, and so often refusing herself the sort of fun the others enjoyed. She had a hard time relaxing, and sometimes, a hard time smiling. The Shinto priestess, the Sailor Scout, the “mother hen” of her friends...none of those things were what she wanted to be in that moment. “...can I join?”

She wanted to be a throatfucked teenage slut, just like all of her friends.

 

Rei was brought into the group with the welcomed arms of her friends, drug down to her knees and offered her very first taste of cock. It was the thick length of a man sharply dressed from the waist up and naked from the waist down, eagerly feeding his tip to the warm, wet mouth of the raven-haired Sailor Mars. A groan echoed from his throat as he first felt his tip resting against her tongue, and with a slow push of his hips he continued to feed it to her, allowing her the briefest of chances to get used to it. She’d have a lot more cocks shoved into her mouth before that Thursday night was over, so there was plenty of practice yet to come. As Rei let her eyes close as she savored the taste against her mouth she could feel her friends bumping against her as they all went back to work; from the feel of Sailor Jupiter’s boot-clad foot across one of her own calves, to the gentle bumping of Sailor Mercury’s elbows against her waist. They were packed tightly together so they could all savor the experience as a team, and Rei had to admit she felt closer to the other Scouts than she ever had before. 

Rei simply continued to suck on her very first cock, her hands moving to hold around the shaft as she handled him in long and savory strokes. When her eyes opened she was constantly assaulted lewdly by what she saw; whether it was the predatory gaze of two dozen men or the sight of her best friends getting fucked deep and hard in their pretty little mouths. She was still a bit overwhelmed by it all and so Sailor Mars mostly kept her eyes closed and her mouth wrapped tight around that first sweet length, savoring the taste and trembling at the lewd shame that rolled through her. She was wet underneath her uniform, wickedly so, though she feared that if she dropped a hand to fondle herself that she might truly spin off into madness.

The man resting against Rei’s tongue wasn’t able to last for long; as no man could when presented with the warm and inviting mouth of Sailor Mars. Her pretty pale features and her raven hair were too much to endure for long, and when the older man within her mouth started to echo his deep and hungry grunt, Mars could only prepare herself for what was to come. Even in her naivety she knew that the rush of white would soon be upon her, and though she desperately wanted to taste his cream, to swallow it down like a greedy slut, the fear of choking on it overtook her as he finally started to throb. As a result the very first taste of his cream was pressed to the front of her lips, and when his meaty length flopped out past her mouth it squirted across Sailor Mars’ beautiful pale features, crossing her face in several thick, wide streams. Some of it marked her cheeks, crossing just over one of her eyes and splashing against the tiara of Sailor Mars. Another lodged deep in her dark locks of hair; a sticky white mess that would rest there for some time. Even more of it shot with such ferocity that it bypassed over Sailor Mars completely; careening over the beautiful girl’s head and landing behind her, across Sailor Jupiter’s boot looped over her calf. With her first cock sucked to completion Rei gave a shivering smile, and looked up at the older man that was in the process of pulling himself back. She felt...good. More aroused than she had ever been, wet and excited in unimaginable ways, and more over that...close to her friends.

Through all their battles and all of their heroism at each other’s sides, it was with a sting to her knees and a thick smell of wet, lewd sex that brought them closer together as a family. The responsible Rei had never felt quite so accepted by the group as when one of Sailor Venus’ hands went into her dark locks, and she helped to push Rei’s head down on the next cock ready to spread her lips, giggling as she helped her friend to throat it. There seemed no end to them, Rei didn’t even get to wipe the cum off of her tiara before she was throating another thick length.

“I’m so glad you joined us, Rei!” Venus beamed, her bright and beautiful features marred by a spot of creamy white cum clinging to her cheek. She even leaned in and pressed a kiss to Sailor Mars’ cheek, leaving a wet mark there to linger on the other woman’s flesh. “Thanks for giving it a chance!” Rei was left with her cheeks burning and her mouth still spread around that thick cock resting against her tongue, half afraid that if she pulled it out now, even to smile to Venus, that it might look like she was resisting the madness that had overtaken them. Instead she simply nodded to Venus, the motion making that length bob up and down right along with the lips perched so tightly against the shaft.

Of all the girls, only Usagi had neglected to give Rei the warm welcome that the others offered. Not that Rei could entirely blame her; she had always been particularly hard on Sailor Moon for her childishness and her irresponsibility, always riding her to be a more mature and adult young woman. Now here she was, freely throwing herself into just the sort of thing she’d have sworn against under other circumstances. She was a hypocrite with burning cheeks and the taste of cock resting against her tongue, and the Shinto priestess fully expected that Sailor Moon was rather upset at her.

She was wrong; and the way in which she discovered it came to the girl’s great delight.

As the men offered their cum to the Sailor Scouts so readily servicing them, Mars watched as Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter all enjoyed loads across their face. Ami readily swallowed it like a starving bitch while Jupiter was content to have it on her face, and Venus had openly invited the three men she was working on to plaster it within the long, beautiful blonde strands of her hair. While they were all showered with cum in their own preferred fashion Usagi was focusing on a particularly thick cock, one larger than the others Rei had seen thus far and so wide that it was spreading Usagi’s already big mouth to the very limits. The man fucking her mouth didn’t seem to be a professional like the others; he had a working class build and a domestic shirt, and his hair was a bit more unkempt than the others. With his hands holding tight to Usagi’s pigtails he thrust his hips hard and fast in rapid succession, and when his moment finally came Rei simply watched in stunned silence as Sailor Moon collected his load.

The blonde hero accepted it fully in her mouth, her eyes opening wide from the sudden rush of cream. She struggled to collect it, and as she looked up at his features with her mouth drawn tight around his cock, her eyes started to water from the strain of it all. She wanted to cough, to gag, to pull his member from her mouth and release all of that white cream...but she was strong. She was Sailor Moon. Protector of the innocent. Enemy of the Dark Kingdom. Teenage cocksucker.

When he finally pulled out of her mouth Usagi didn’t immediately swallow, and instead turned her attention squarely upon Sailor Mars. She finally at long last greeted her friend by moving a hand out, roughly taking a fistful of long, silky black hair and yanking her close at hand. There, without invitation or hesitation, Usagi pressed her lips against Rei’s and gave her a rich, cum-filled kiss.

Rei was left trembling in her elegant skirt and uniform, her entire body shivering as she felt cum fill her mouth and swirl about her tongue. As Usagi shared the load she had worked so hard to earn she kept one hand tight in Rei’s hair while the other lowered; moving boldly down to Rei’s mound where it laid hidden underneath her uniform. Rei, without any presence of mind but to do everything her passions told her, obediently lifted her skirt to allow the leader of her team any access she so desired. While their tongues still danced in a cum-filled mess Usagi simply tugged Rei’s uniform aside; far enough to expose her slit and the tiny mark of black fur that was neatly trimmed and sitting squarely atop it. Once Rei’s pussy was exposed Sailor Moon finally broke the kiss, and with ribbons of cum connecting her mouth to Sailor Mars’, spoke with a happy, yet mildly dominant tone.

“In the name of the Moon, your mouth’s getting punished tonight.” She whispered, erupting into a wicked little giggle. That much was clearly Usagi’s playful side slipping through her stern facade as Sailor Moon, though Rei wasn’t able to giggle about it much. Her voice was stolen just a moment afterwards by a rush of warmth against her flesh, and she looked down to finally realize the proper greeting that Sailor Moon had prepared for her.

Two of the men crouched near Rei, jerking their cocks to completion squarely over her slit. Cum was raining down against Sailor Mars’ most sensitive entrance, hot streaks of warm white delight peppering against her folds and slithering down her entrance. Rei gasped and clung to Sailor Moon as arousal ached through her at the crude display, but Usagi was clearly not there for the other woman’s comfort. She only indulged the men further by slipping her hand forward, her gloved fingers working against Rei’s folds and spreading her pussy out, allowing their cum to strike her deeper, sweeter, and far more intimately.

“Over here, everyone!” Usagi called out, giggling wildly as she licked a bit of the excess cum from Rei’s lips. “Let’s give Sailor Mars a nice, warm welcome!”

“S...Sailor Moon, I...oh...ohhhhhh…” Rei’s head was swimming as another man drew forward, launching a wet, warm load squarely against her pussy. This time Usagi pulled Rei’s uniform back into place just long enough to smear that cum around within it; pressing her palm flat to the girl’s covered slit and wiggling that white fabric rapidly back and forth. Sailor Mars wailed in delight as she felt it, and when Usagi’s hand pulled back her folds were covered in a white glaze from the cream rubbed in against her. Two more men were quick to line up and bathe Sailor Mars’ pussy in cum, but when they finished came the most intimate treatment of all.

Three smiling Sailor Scouts; Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus. All with wicked glints in their eyes, and all with cheeks puffed out and lips pressed shut tight together. One by one the three girls lowered themselves, and each time they brought their mouth just inches before Rei’s pussy to offer a treat they had been holding. Ami went first; her blue mop of short hair dangling before Rei’s slit, and she parted her lips wide as she allowed a small wave of white cream to ooze from her mouth. The cum she had collected from three different men seeped in against Rei’s patch of black hair and when Ami leaned back up she gave Rei a bright smile, her makeup still smeared and her face a sloppy, spit-covered mess, but far happier than Rei had ever seen her.

“You’re up next, Sailor Jupiter!” She called, before the tomboy of the group moved up with a grin. Sailor Jupiter was strong and bold and Rei was left gasping as the powerful woman reached down, grabbing her ankles and clutching them tight in gloves that were wet from spit. She pulled Rei’s legs up into the air and spread them out before lowering herself to her knees, her mouth dropping so she, too, could give her gift to Sailor Mars. Another parting of her lips brought another warm wash of cum across Rei’s virginal slit; this time squarely across her folds. Usagi used her fingers to hold Rei’s pussy spread for the bath, and when it was finished Sailor Jupiter’s head darted forward. She pursed her lips around the patch of Rei’s hair and sucked quickly the cream that Ami had let collect there, only to let her gaze linger hard on Sailor Mars’ eyes. She made sure she had her friend’s gaze, and then, with a wicked smirk and a mouthful of swapped and stolen cum, finally swallowed.

Slow, meaningful, and erotic. She licked her lips before offering Rei’s already tender pussy a quick and soft slap, and fell back into line only to make way for Sailor Venus. The beautiful blonde Sailor V had the biggest mouthful of all, and indeed had been collecting cum in her mouth for that very event. It had been difficult to resist swallowing it all down, but all of that waiting was worth it as Sailor Moon gave a wild giggle, moving both of her hands out to press against Rei’s folds.

Rei was left helpless now, her pussy spread wide by Usagi’s gloved fingers as Sailor Venus dropped in between her thighs. She didn’t spit the cum like Sailors Mercury and Jupiter so much as usher it forward on her tongue; slurping it up with her nose nestled against Rei’s folds and her mouth pressed squarely against her slit. She shovelled the first tongue-load of cum squarely inside of Rei and the girls all thrilled at the sound of their friend’s cry; Ami giving a wicked giggle and Jupiter openly applauding as she heard it. Even Sailor Moon, leader of the Scouts, gave a laugh as she continued to hold Rei’s pussy nice and spread for the treatment.

“Sounds like she’s going to end up as the biggest slut of all.” Usagi beamed, and gazed down at Rei with a devious grin. As Sailor Venus shovelled another tongue load of cum into Mars’ entrance she gave another cry once more, and despite everything she thought she knew about herself, finally felt the rush of an orgasm overtake her body.

It was all too overwhelming, all too much for beautiful Rei to bear. The warm cum that was being ushered into her pussy by one of her best friend’s tongues, the feel of Usagi’s fingers against her slit, the scent of sex and the chill of the moving subway car underneath her. As she felt that heat rise up within her she looked desperately from side to side; seeing that Jupiter and Mercury had already returned to the still-present army of cocks before them, sucking and slurping and greedily claiming as many as they could. Mercury was pumping two with her fists while sucking down a third, and the dominant and tomboyish Jupiter had perched herself behind her friend, one hand lifting Mercury’s pretty blue skirt while the other had snuck a hand under her uniform, fingering her boldly in a fashion that suggested that it was an old, practiced style.

Underneath all of that attention, and surrounded by so much lust, the Shinto priestess couldn’t help but scream as she climaxed. Her pussy tensed and her thighs tightened as she shuddered in her spot prone on the subway car’s floor, her red heels dangling off her feet as her toes curled within them. She could hear Sailor Moon cheered for her as her head began to swim, but ultimately she could do little more than close her eyes and let her body hit its wonderful, thrilling peak. She had...played with herself in the past but had never enjoyed something so deep, throbbing, or fulfilling, and by the time Rei’s eyes opened with a glazed expression resting upon them, she fully knew that she was addicted.

She trembled in place, still held tight by Sailor Moon, and still with Sailor Venus giving her sweet, fond licks marked with the rich cream of several older men. As her vision focused once more she could see Usagi fondly sucking on a new cock that had been dropped against her shoulder, and even further still she could see someone crouching behind Sailor Venus, moving a hand forward to slowly peel away the back of her uniform.

Things were about to get even more intense that Thursday night, Rei knew as much. Surrounded by her closest friends, each of them enjoying the taste of cock and the warm rush of cum within their mouths, Sailor Mars was finally included in the fun.

Her smile, marked with a bit of cream from Sailor Moon’s lewd kiss, parted as the young woman finally started to speak.

“I...want…” Her voice was soft, yet enough to draw the attention of her friends. Sailor Moon plucked her lips from the length parting them while Jupiter and Mercury each glanced back, their mouths connected with a thread of spit that also anchored them to two large lengths. By the time Venus looked up, webbed to Mars’ pussy with lines of cream, Rei finally found the voice to finish her thought. “...to get fucked...first.”

The other Sailor Scouts gave an enormous smile, exchanging glances as they beamed at their responsible friend. If Rei thought she was mature before that Thursday, she’d find a whole new level of maturity by the time morning came.

Sailor Mars, like the rest of the friends, had finally become a full fledged slut of the Sailor Scout subway.

The End.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every week, the Sailor Scouts get together for a subway gangbang. They’ve been doing it for months! Silly Rei though; she just haaaaad to forget her birth control a few months ago…

The Sailor Scout Subway  
Chapter Two  
-By Drace Domino

Thursday nights were better than ever now that Rei had joined in on the fun. The Sailor Scouts were complete as they headed to the subway to get gangbanged once a week, and the men had three warm, new holes to enjoy. In a surprising twist Rei hadn’t been the stick in the mud that the other girls would’ve expected, and had proven rather quickly that she could wield an intense hunger for the taste of cock. Before the second month was up Rei was so ravenous that she couldn’t stop talking about their Thursday night visits during the week, and by the time the third month arrived she was starting to fill out her Sailor uniform a lot more noticeably than before.

Thankfully, the magic of their transformation ensured it would still fit around her pregnant belly.

“Hehehe, I can’t believe you were the one that forgot birth control!” Usagi teased her as they walked to the subway once more, all five girls stepping lightly and joyfully. She moved a hand out to pat against Rei’s pregnant tummy, a small but noticeable bulge that would get much bigger in a few months. “Mrs. Responsible here!”

“S...Shut up, Usagi!” Rei stammered, a heavy blush rising on her cheeks. She flicked her long threads of rich black hair back across one of her shoulders, and gave a scoff while turning her belly away from Usagi. “It probably happened that first week, anyway! I wasn’t expecting to find you all being such...such sluts!”

“Rei, I hardly think you can leave yourself out of that statement.” Minako practically bounced up behind the other girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her in. The blonde moved her hand down to pet Rei’s belly as well, forcing her to squirm and blush under the attention. “You’re just about the biggest slut we’ve got!” To accent her point her hand lowered from Rei’s shoulders down to her rear, fingers lifting the edge of her skirt to expose a bare, uncovered ass. Minako invited her own gloved fingers to squeeze forward, slipping in between Rei’s thighs and teasing her pussy from behind. The sudden tremble through the pregnant woman along with her intense gasp was enough to confirm Minako’s words, and Rei even had to stand with her legs spread and her body frozen for a few seconds at the impact. Minako merely giggled, and probed Rei’s pussy a little longer before finally pulled her hand up to reveal her gloves marked with her nectar. “See? Already wet! I bet she can’t wait to have lots of cocks stuffed inside of her!”

“Don’t tease her too much, girls.” Makoto chimed up with her tomboyish voice, giving Rei and the others a friendly smile. Sailor Jupiter squeezed in between the two, taking Minako’s wrist and bringing that slickened hand towards her lips. While she made eye contact with Rei she slipped those wet fingers into her mouth, sucking them briefly before licking her lips and giving her belabored friend a little wink. “Rei, you taste great. I’ve got dibs on cleaning cum out of you first tonight!”

“All right, girls, stop messing around!” Ami spoke up; the tiniest voice but clearly one of determination and focus. She pointed to the nearby subway stop where their ride would soon arrive, the pickup spot for the weekly teenage superhero gangbang. “We’ve got a job to do!”

The other four girls all laughed and smiled to one another as they drew near, moving to wait patiently at the stop. Five girls in sailor uniforms, one of them pregnant, waiting to be fucked and used by dozens of strange men.

It was just another Thursday night for Usagi, Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto.

\--

The subway car had hardly been moving for five minutes before each girl had a cock stuffed in at least one of their holes. By that point during their weekly rides the men that surrounded them were hard to call strangers anymore; so many of them were recurring faces that had enjoyed their teenage bodies time and time again. The Sailor Scouts had even picked up bits and pieces of their personal lives through casual conversation, whether they were talking about how much better teenage pussy felt than their middle-aged wives or openly wondering if their daughters would grow up to be sluts on the level of these five. There were many familiar men that had well-known preferences to the girls, and some of them even favored certain members of the team. Two particularly large men always made a beeline for Usagi, who giggled and gasped as she was scooped up between them for a quick spitroasting. It usually didn’t take them long before they had her sandwiched in between them, one man drilling his member down into her throat while the other rammed into her pussy.

Similar familiar favorites came from the group to claim the others, including a trio that just couldn’t wait to make Minako airtight. Her elegant and trim body would be twitching with all three of her holes properly stuffed with cock, and she’d gladly slobber and whimper around their hefty rods. When Ami found her usual fans she didn’t even hesitate to give them exactly what they wanted; spinning around and bending over one of the subway seats while her hands slapped against her rear. She spread her ass out wide to invite any nearby cocks inside, and she looked back with a smile that was already addled with lust.

“I’ve been training my ass every night!” She promised them, just as one set of powerful hands slapped against her waist. “I bet I can take even more of you tonight than last time!” Her record was twenty-six different men in her ass within the span of a few hours...but she was confident that today she could hit twenty-seven.

Makoto was the tallest and most physically powerful of the girls, and it was a delight for the men as they shoved her down to her knees and surrounded her for a round of sloppy cocksucking. Already she had endured a couple of open-hand slaps to her cheeks to leave her gasping and hungry, and when her mouth opened up and tongue rolled forward the men took turns spitting into it. She shivered from the lewd and debased behavior but swallowed every drop she was given, just before her mouth wrapped around the tip of a particularly thick and throbbing cock. While she started to suck her cheeks were battered with other cocks and her hands were forced to jerk off another pair, all while the men openly talked about what they’d do with her once they made her drink their cum.

And Rei, the newest member of the subway club and the only one of the girls to be pregnant, had her own fan club to contend with. She was suddenly scooped up by a clutch of men that drug her into the back, and as they walked she could feel them begin to strip away her clothes. While the other four senshi were being enjoyed while fully dressed in their attire Rei clearly wasn’t so lucky; pulled free of her shirt and her skirt so her pregnant body could be exposed. Full, round breasts slapped against her chest as she was roughly tossed to the rear seats, and by the time they were finished she wore nothing more than her gloves, heels, and tiara. A glistening layer of excitement was pressed against her pussy when she was lowered into the lap of a stranger, and as her back rolled against his chest and two other men helped spread her legs she could hear them speak up with delight.

“Welcome to the party!” The men congratulated the new young man that was stretching Rei’s walls out in that very second. “This one’s the biggest slut of them all - just check out that belly!”

Rei would’ve protested if there was any grounds to, but all she could do was let a heavy and ashamed blush cross her face. Here she was; a Shinto priestess and a hero of goodness and light, eagerly bouncing up on a stranger’s cock while a half a dozen more watched her. Soon her mouth was wrapped around another and her tongue forced to dance circles about the shaft, slurping and sucking while her hair was held so she could be properly facefucked. Some of the men caressed her pregnant belly or tugged on her nipples until they were sore and tender, and despite her shame she burned with an intense level of pleasure.

Being the biggest slut of the subway was a tall order considering how ravenous her friends were, but if someone had to pick one it’d be hard to ignore what a dirty whore Rei had become.

While the pregnant bitch in the back was fucked and fondled, the other girls all went about their business with the men that had chosen to fuck them. Swapping between girls was commonplace, and it didn’t take long before Ami could taste Usagi’s pussy on a man’s cock or a dick that was recently in Minako’s ass was shoved into Makoto’s cunt. Even if the girls all started in different positions on the bus it didn’t take long for them all to end up the same way; pistoned between two cocks as their asses and pussies were drilled, all made to service a seemingly neverending line of flesh. Each one of them were permitted to wear their senshi uniforms as long as they were able to stay on; save for the lone Rei at the back whose round, pregnant belly bounced every time she fell down on that stiff prick.

In a situation of such unmitigated filth and passion, it was impossible to know which of the girls made their respective partners cum first. It usually happened within the first five minutes of a Thursday night, typically because some middle-aged man with a horrible wife had been saving his cum for a chance to spend it inside of a teenaged slut. Usagi was already dripping with cream flowing from her pussy and Makoto had swallowed down two heavy loads, just before being forced to lean across the distance between herself and Ami and lick more cum off of her brainiac friend’s cheek.

“Already messy?” Makoto had teased her, and let her lips drift closer and closer to Ami’s own. “And here I always thought you were a neat freak.” When Ami’s mouth pressed against Makoto’s the two started to wickedly kiss with wildly wiggling tongues, and two men didn’t hesitate to jerk their pricks before the display. What was a kiss between two teenage sluts if there wasn’t plenty of warm, sticky cum for them to share? And naturally, as the two gobbled down that cream and swallowed tasty mouthfuls of it, their pussies continued to be claimed deep and passionate by more men fucking at them from behind. The entire subway was overtaken by the sounds of moans and gasps of filthy desire, and every time the car stopped a few more men got on. No man in his right mind would get off the subway car until at least the first hour, and only then once he was fully spent with no more cream to offer. For now, the numbers would only get more intense, and their well-fucked teenage holes would only get more used.

“I can’t believe this bitch is pregnant!” One of the newer riders laughed, rubbing his hands across Rei’s belly. She was currently sitting with one cock stuffed in her ass while another drilled her pussy; both holes creamy and filled to the brim. As wet slapping noises filled the air between their desperate thrusting Rei could only whimper, her face covered in cum and her long dark hair left sticky across her body. “Wonder if she even knows who the father is?!”

She didn’t, of course. That sort of planning didn’t fit with her secret life as a depraved whore, after all. Rei just gave him a submissive look as she licked her lips of the flavor of cum, and tightened her pussy around the throbbing weight of his member. She hitched her long, slender legs around his waist and rode even harder between those two cocks, shivering as every push stirred the cum flooding inside of her. She’d be thrashing in her own climax soon enough; one of many she’d have that evening, and she was so shameless and filthy that not even the sight of her pregnant belly covered in cum would dissuade her.

On the other end of the subway car Usagi was being every bit the glutton that the girls knew her to be. It wasn’t enough that cum was dribbling down her thighs and leaking from her ass with every motion, she was greedily sucking down dick after dick and swallowing every drop she could manage. Her belly was warm and full with cum but it just wasn’t enough - Sailor Moon wouldn’t stop sucking until she was stuffed full! After all, she missed dinner.

“Ahhhhhhhh~” She held her mouth open wide, giggling as her tongue stretched out to collect her treats. Four men were rapidly jerking themselves off in front of her, cumming across her tongue and trying their best to squirt their release into her mouth. Some of the shots went long and crossed over her elaborate hair buns but she didn’t mind the misfire; after all, there was always more cum than she could eat. Once her tongue was plastered in white she yanked it back in and gave a greedy swallow, licking her lips and savoring the feel of that slimy white nectar oozing down her throat. “Delicious! I always have the best meals ever with you guys!” Unlike some men who would take her out to dinner for the chance to fuck her, the men of the subway handled both parts of the deal at the same time.

A few feet away Makoto and Ami were wrapped in a sticky embrace, with Ami laying on the filthy floor of the subway car as Makoto laid on top of her. Each girl’s face was buried against the other’s pussy and they were ravenously drinking all the cum they could muster, all while men positioned themselves at either end to fuck any of the holes presented to them. Makoto’s tight and slightly muscular ass was a perfect hotspot for a man who liked to have a nice, warm grip wrapped around his cock, and Ami’s well-filled teenage pussy was the perfect place to dump a middle-aged load. No matter what hole the boys went with there was an eager mouth there waiting to clean their cock afterward, whether it was from Ami’s pussy to Makoto’s lips or vice versa. When there wasn’t a thick, throbbing dick in front of them to manage the girls went right back to slurping on the other’s folds, giggling in delight as they did so. Makoto’s cunt dripped a steady flow of cream down onto Ami’s face and into her soft blue hair, and from time to time Ami would thrash in a squirting orgasm and plaster Makoto’s chin and cheeks with juice.

It was no surprise that the two had started dating shortly after their Thursday subway trips began; they always seemed to crave each other’s pussy just as much as an endless sea of cocks. They could be cuddly and make love all they wanted throughout the week, but those nights out with the girls were meant for getting fucked. There’d be no tongue laid on each other’s pussy unless it was thoroughly slathered in tasty white cum, and there’d be no kissing between the two lovers unless their lips were painted white!

Minako was the loudest; thrashing violently every time another older man stepped up to fuck her. The girl also known as Sailor Venus was always an energetic and pretty young thing; overflowing with youthful delight and making for one hell of a fuck. Her ass was claimed raw by the stream of older cocks and every twitch of her nethers sent her spurting more of it out on the floor; coating it in a dense layer of white that she wasn’t too proud to drop down to clean. While she was fucked raw from behind by yet another strange Minako pursed her lips and sucked cum up from the floor, swallowing it down like any messy bitch should. Her reward for her cleanliness was more sticky white release ushered into her holes, as well as the sights all around of her best friends being fucked, used, and debased every way they could be.

By the time three hours had passed, all of the girls were exhausted and spent and filled with cum. Their uniforms were in various states of undress; from Rei’s almost naked state to the rips in the garment that exposed Usagi’s tits, to the fact that Ami was only wearing one glove and one boot and the bottom ridge of her skirt. They one uniform thing about the girls was that their hair was all sticky and matted with cum; Rei’s dark locks clinging to her back and Usagi’s pigtails heavy and dense. By the time the number of men started to dwindle they had collected all the girls into a twitching pile of flesh in the center of the subway car, and they finished their depraved gangbang of the teenage sluts by cumming in and over each one of them.

They whimpered. They moaned. They kissed each other and licked one another’s flesh of cum in a pathetic attempt to clean them. By that point each girl was so exhausted and spent that they could barely respond as they were desperately claimed, even though they still had orgasms that rocked through their tender bodies from time to time. By the very end their heap was left sitting right there on the floor, and they were truly a mess of filthy teenage sluts in a tangled heap of well-fucked limbs.

Rei’s pregnant belly, Usagi’s pigtails, Makoto’s tight ass, Minako’s flawless legs, and Ami’s clever features...they were nothing more than platforms for the cum of strangers. Just as their asses and pussies and bellies were filled they were marked in similar fashion, left sticky and filthy and twitching from their rough treatment. As the last man finished up and left the subway car, Usagi whimpered and brought herself up to give Rei a kiss on the cheek. One of her hands moved out, caressing Rei’s pregnant tummy as she offered her friend a sweet little whisper.

“Reeeeeeei~” How she still had the energy to tease her Rei couldn’t image, and so the Shinto priestess merely gave a grunt of acknowledgement. “I have a surpriiiiiiiiise~”

“W...What?” Rei groaned, turning to look at her friend. The other three girls had already dozed off, but Usagi’s smile was clearly heralding a fun surprise. One that wasn’t worth missing! “What could...you possibly have, Usagi?” Darn meatball cum head. Usagi was practically bubbling with delight as she leaned in and cupped a sticky hand around Rei’s ear, whispering fondly to her.

“I stopped taking my birth control, too!” She announced proudly, and Rei’s eyes went wide. She snapped her head forward and kissed the blonde deeply; sharing the taste of sticky cum as well as the other girl’s tongue. It was a sign of friendship and comradery, a desire to share in Rei’s pregnant burden. Soon, it wouldn’t just be Rei that was a pregnant teenage whore every Thursday night! After all, with the literal dozens of men that had filled Usagi’s pussy with cum that night, there was a zero percent chance that she hadn’t been knocked up.

The Sailor Scout Subway was going to get just a bit thicker...and it was sure to encourage the other three to join in the fun. Before long all five girls would be showing up every Thursday night bloated and pregnant and expecting to get gangbanged, and it was a safe bet that the strangers would be all too happy to oblige.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly enjoy me some big, messy orgies like this. Hope you liked it! Just picture how sticky dem sailor skirts are gonna be in the morning.
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
